single parents
by neo-al
Summary: cerita ini terinspirasi dari film bokep (dan merupakan rahasia umum bahwa:anda kemungkinan pernah atau bahkan sering nonton bokep dan fap-fap di pojokan) jangan berekspektasi terlalu tinggi dengan konten lemon,mentang-mentang fic ini dari bokep.untuk pairnya.. sebut saja sasunaru,slight itanaru,fuganaru. Naruto berperan jadi cewek, apa ifu artinya SasufemNaru? just find out...
1. Chapter 1

Jujur fic ini ditulis gara gara kurang kerjaan di kos dan terinspirasi dari video kampret yg dikasih temen yang menjadi salah satu alasan fic ini ratenya M buat jaga-jaga.

Semua karakter dalam cerita ini milik agan MASASHI KISHIMOTO dan ane Cuma "ngerusakin" karakter-karakter yang dia buat

Aku menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya berat,aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang akan aku katakan pada anak pirang didepanku ini setelah aku hampir menabraknya dengan mobilku di jalan sepi dekat kampus-ku,untunglah tempat ini sepi kalau tidak,mungkin aku akan dikrumuni ibu-ibu yang marah karena hampir menabrak anak bukan salahku jika ia (benar-benar) tertabrak ,toh salahnya sendiri karena ia bermain ?

Aku melihat sosok kecil itu duduk menggigil dengan tatapan kosong,'mungkin dia shock' pikirku. well mungkin marah-marah bukan cara yang baik untuk menangani korban tabrak lari yang tidak tertabrak.

"apa rumahmu disekitar sini ?" aku duduk disampingnya sambil mengelus rambut pirang itu,errr apa aku bertingkah seperti pedofil?

Ia menatap mataku dengan berkaca "kumohon tuan jangan beritau ibuku"ia memelas

"aku bahkan tidak mengenal ibumu"aku tertawa kecil "mana mungkin aku akan mengadu pada orang yang tidak ku kenal" aku mencoba untuk membuatnya tenang

"ne…. paman tidak marah?" ia bertanya takut

"aku ?...tidak.. tidak.. tidak,aku masih sayang wajah tampanku,orang bilang :orang yang pemarah cepat tua" candaku yang mungkin terkesan agak narsis

"Apa ibumu pemarah?" aku bertanya

Dia menngeleng "ibuku saaaaaaaaangaaaaaat baik" ia tersenyum tulus

"lalu kenapa kau takut aku mengadukanmu kepada ibumu?" oopppps apa aku salah ngomong?

Ia terdiam sejenak dan mulai menatap wajahku "ibuku orang yang penakut…"ucapnya lirih "ibu selalu berkata aku orang satu-satunya yang ibu sayang" dari kata-katanya aku menyimpulkan bahwa keluarga yang ia miliki hanya ibunya dan kemungkinan besar ayah anak ini "pergi" sebelum ia bisa mengingat 'duh…..apa aku terlalu banyak menonton serial detektif di tv' tapi aku tidak berani mengasumsikan kata pergi dengan pasti entah itu pergi meninggalkan keluarganya ke suatu tempat,atau pergi meninggakan keluarganya ke suatu alam.

"mau ku antar pulang?" tawarku "rumahmu didekat sini-kan?" aku memastikan…..mengingat ia tidak menjawab saat aku bertanya dimana rumahnya

"hm" ia mengangguk

..…*********…

"yap berhenti didepan paman" ucap anak itu, aku mengintip sebuah apartemen kecil dari jendela mobilku dan akupun memarkirkan mobilku dijalanan

"jadi….. bagaimana rasanya mengendarai mobil yang hampir menabtrak mu?"canda ku

"senang" jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang

Aku keluar dari mobi bersamanya "ini rumahku paman" aku yakin ia menyelipkan rasa bangga saat ia "memamerkan" rumahnya padaku .rumah yang sederhana namun ditata dengan rapi,kau tidak akan melihat sampah atau daun kering yang berguguran dari pohon jeruk di depannya,beberapa sayuran seperti cabai,salada,tomat,terong ungu,dan sebagainya ditanam di halaman-nya yang tidak seberapa.

"ayo masuk paman" anak itu menarik lenganku

"tidak usah aku harus pergi sekarang" ucapku

"kau juga tidak mau'kan ibumu bertanya macam macam tentang 'hubungan, kita"

"hmmmmm….baiklah tapi,jika paman berada di sekitar daerah ini jangan lupa mampir ya"

"hm"jawabku singkat

Akupun berlalu

Tbc

Yosh ane kembali dari hibernasi,dan semoga fic pertama ini nggak jadi yg terakhir

Dan…tunngu aja lanjutannya kayak gimana.


	2. Chapter 2

Semua karakter dalam cerita ini milik agan MASASHI KISHIMOTO dan ane Cuma "ngacak-ngacak" karakter-karakter yang dia buat

Dimalam yang sesunyi ini….

Aku sendiri …

Tiada yang menemani…

Adakah kini kusadari…

Dia telah pergi….

Tinggalkan diriku

Entah dimana….

Anak kambing saya…

Anak kambing saya…ada di pohon waru….

(peterpan feat ari lasso yang nostalgia masa kecil).

Aku mematikan radio mobilku yang mungkin akan ku servis dalam waktu dekat ini.

Malam belum begitu larut,masih jam setengah Sembilan saat aku curi-curi pandang kea rah jam ini aku sedang mengendarai mobilku pelan sambil sesekali melemparkan pandanganku keluar jendela,ya…. Siapa tau aku lagi hoki dan mendapatkan beberapa lembar uang ribuan yang jatuh kalian bertanya kenapa aku masih dijalan malam-malam begini dan jawabannya… aku hanya sedang bosan dirumah yang isinya Cuma kakak yang sudah mengalami penua'an dini diwajahnya dan ayah yang tidak bisa diajak bercanda,oh dan jangan lupa ada beberapa orang _ehempembantuehem_ yang hanya menunduk jika aku menatap mereka.

Aku hanya bosan dengan gaya hidup "Uciha" yang seperti di fanfict-fanfict sebelah, dimana seorang uciha harus cool,jaim,digandrungi wanita,Cuma bias bicara "hm",sariawan,bibir pecah-pecah,panas dalam,ademkan dengan adem sari…,iya nggak sih? Iya dong! Aku hanya tidak mau terlalu diatur seperti hal-nya kakak di sini-lah,ambil fakultas itu-lah,toh akhirnya para uciha akan dijadikan manager kantor cabang atau paling tidak mendapatkan posisi di ucihacorp.

Aku mengambil fakultas rekayasa perangkat lunak atau RPL (sebut saja begitu),kenapa? Aku ingin menjadi seorang developer di zaman gadget seperti ini,menurutku propesi ini cukup menjanjikan…yah setidaknya aku ingin membuat aplikasi untuk kendaraan umum komersial agar tidak ada lagi cek cok antara kendaraan online dan kendaraan umum komersial.

Anyway kita kembali lagi ke realita kita dimana kita sedang didalam mobil yang melaju pelan dan dengan aku yang masih mencari-cari uang ribuan di jalan,sampai sosok anak pirang melambai-lambaikan tangannya di pinggir jalan "paman!" panggilnya,aku menghentikan laju mobilku di dekatnya.

"ah ternyata benar" ucap anak pirang itu setelah dia menatap wajahku

"bukankah kau….." aku mencoba mengingat-ingat anak ini

"aku anak yang hampir kau tabrak minggu lalu,ingat?" sela-nya,

"ya..ya.. aku ingat ,sedang apa kau malam-malam begini dan bagaimana kau menyadari ini mobilku ?"

"tidak mungkin aku melupakan plat mobil yang hampir menabrakku"

 _Tung tarararara…tung tararararara…._ *maaf salah _sfx_

(dalam pikiran sasuke:

"muehehehehe…. Sekarang kau terjerat dalam jebakan ku muehehehehe…." Anak pirang itu tertawa nista

"mulai sekarang aku akan meneror hidupmu dan membuatmu merasa bersalah setelah kau hampir menabrak ku mueheheheheh….."

…)

(Oke tulisan yag diatas emang gaje tapi…. Ehem lupakan saja.)

Back to sasuke pov:

Mungkin aku terlalu lebay sampai berpikir kearah sana

"oke lalu kenapa kau disini" aku kembali menanyakan keberadaan anak didepanku ini

"aku sedang mencari ibu ku" jawabannya membuatku ingat akan tontonan kartun saat aku masih kecil

"apa nama-mu Hachi ?" tanyaku padanya

"tidak,namaku ?"

"setauku anak yang kelayapan sampai malem buat nyari ibunya itu Hachi" ucapku

 _~~~~Sfx:Hachi anak sebatang kara,pergi mencari ibunya….~~~~_

"memang ibumu dimana?"Tanya-ku

"ibu bekerja di minimarket dekat sini dan akan pulang sekitar….."

"enam puluh"

"lima puluh Sembilan" anak pirang itu menghitung mundur

Bagaimana kalau kita nyanyi bareng untuk manjangin fict sambil nungguin Boruto selesai hitung mundur? Setuju ya? Oke kita mulai~~~~`

Kucoba ungkap tabir ini

Kisah antara kau dan aku

Terisahlan ruang dan waktu

Menyudutkan ku meninggakanmu

Kumerasa tlah kehilangan

Cintaaa_

Nyanyianku terhenti saat sosok wanita pirang,berkulit coklat,(berlapis keju) berjalan mendekat.

"itu ibuku paman,cantik seperti yang kubilang bukan?"

Aku masih terpaku melihat sosok itu,sosok berparas cantik dengan pakaian indoma_ eh maksudku sederhana "iya" jawabku tanpa menoleh,entah kenapa aku tidak ingin lepas ia semakin dekat ,aku semakin jelas melihat paras cantik itu mata birunya,bibir pink-nya,dan make up yang sekedarnya memperlihatka n betapa cantiknya ia walau sederhana.

"kaa-san !" Boruto lari memeluk gadis(aku tidak tau apakah harus

Menyebut-nya gadis atau janda -mirip lagu-) itu

Dengan sadar aku melangkah mendekati gadis(?) itu dan langsung ku ulurkan tanganku

"Sasuke,Uciha Sasuke" aku memperkenalkan diri

"U..Uzumaki Naruto" dia menjabat tanganku, Uhhh betapa halusnya tangan itu

"maaf anda siapa?"

WUUUUUSSSSHHHSHSHSHSHH

Aku tidak tau bahwa masih ada orang yang tidak mengenal nama Uciha

"aku UCIHA Sasuke" aku kembali memperkenalkan diri

"….."

"kaa-san dia paman yang hampir menabrak-ku" THANKS GOD! Boruto memperkenalkan aku ke ibun_…..WHAT THE HELLLLL?!


	3. Chapter 3

Semua karakter dalam cerita ini milik agan MASASHI KISHIMOTO dan ane Cuma "ngacak-ngacak" karakter-karakter yang dia buat

Kini aku berada di ruang tamu kediaman Uzumaki,ya… aku mengantarnya (dan anaknya) pulang karena sudah terlalu malam dengan ku terpaku pada foto-foto yang terpaku di dinding…. 'Cantik' gumamku tanpa sadar saat memandangi salah satu foto wanita pirang yang seolah memandangiku dibalik bingkai yang terpaku itu… sampai suara itu menyadarkanku dari dunia hayalku akan foto itu…

"uciha-san…"panggil suara itu jauh

"y..ya…" aku gelagapan menanggapi suara itu

"mau minum apa?" tanya suara itu dari dalam

"apa saja"jawabku

Tak butuh waktu lama Uzumaki-san keluar dengan membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir yang kuyakini isinya kopi dari aromanya dan dengan hati-hati ia menyiapkannya di atas meja

"silahkan…" ucap suara lembut itu

Aku meraih cangkir itu dan mendekatkannya ke bibirku,aroma manis tak tertahankan masuk ke hidungku "ahhh.." tanpa sadar aku mendesah nikmat walau hanya mencium aroma kopi itu.

"ne Uzumaki-san…"

"iya…."

"kau tidak menambahkan Wipol di kopi ini 'kan?"

"tidak.. kenapa?" dia menjawab sambil tertawa kecil

"aromanya harum" ucapku sekenanya

Aku mencicipi kopi itu "sllllllluuurrrrrrrrp"

"harus gitu ya suaraya ?" ia berkomentar

"ini enak" pujiku "kenapa Uzumaki_"

"panggil Naruto saja,aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil dengan margaku" selanya

"jadi Narut_"

"kalau difikir-fikir lebih baik memanggil-ku dengan marga,agar terkesan sopan"

Aku menghirup nafas dalam "jadi Uzumak_"

"tapi sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa dipanggil dengan nama"

'untung cantik lu,jelek aja gua timpuk' batinku

"kenapa aku tidak kerja jadi barista?" ia menangkap pertanyaanku dengan baik

"iya.."

"well…. Sebenarnya,aku pernah jadi seorang barista di cafe milik keluarga temanku saat masih sekolah"

"hm..hm.." responku sambil kembali meminum kopi

"lalu ?" entah kenapa aku semakin 'kepo' dengan kisah wanita cantik ini

"kau sepertinya sedikit penasaran dengan kehidupanku,tuan Uciha" ia menyipitkan matanya….

"itu… yah…..,sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku untuk mendekati seorang wanita" aku memasang wajah sok gantengku

"kau tidak bisa membodohiku Uciha-san,aku yakin orang sepertimu pernah puluhan kali berkencan dengan wanita diluar sana" aku tidak yakin itu sebuah pujian

"well..,kau mereka yang mendekatiku dan bukan sebaliknya"aku sedikit memajukan posisi duduk-ku dan memasang sebuah seringai tipis

Terasa perubahan atmosfir di ruangan ini dan entah mengapa fic ini menjadi serius mengingat genre-nya romance comedy.

"jadi… apa aku adalah 'mainan-mu' selanjutnya,tuan Uciha?" aku mendengar nada tantangan di balik suara merdu itu

Ia terseny_ TIDAK! Menyeringai didepanku,ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah ku

"kau tau…." Ia duduk dipangkuan ku,membuatku harus sedikit mendongak untuk melihat masih menatap matanya penuh intimidasi dan ia hanya menatapku remeh. Ia sedikit menggesekkan bokongnya dipahaku "sssshhh.."sedikit meringis mengetahui 'adik'disana mencoba bangun "aku bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan"

Ia menunduk membuat helai-helai rambutnya menyentuh wajahku,aku merasakan nafasnya berat,wajahnya sedikit membeku melihat kecantikan ciptaan tuhan ini dari menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit.' _oh god she so sexy'_ umpatku dalam hati.

"some one gettin very 'hard' here" ucapnya agak serak sambil mengelus-elus pahaku "ugh" 'adik' disana mulai kesakitan di balik jeans,tak sadar(sebenarnya sadar,karena jika 'tak sadar' bagaimana Sasuke menyadarinya dan mengatakan 'tak sadar'….ups sorry ruin the moment*peace author) keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahiku.

"sial"umpatku,aku menghempaskannya kemeja dan otonatis merubah posisi kami,aku diatas sekarang.

Aku menahan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahku ke ada tatapan meremehkan,tak ada seringai iblis,hanya ada wajah polos yang kagum akan wajahku(narsisnya kambuh*peace author).nafasnya berat dengan payudara yang naik turun,aku semakin mendekat'kan wajahku dan mulai menutup mataku mencoba menciumnya….

"PPPPFFFTTTTT…. Buahahahahaaaa"

TBC

Halo…. Semua maaf nggak pernah update beberapa minggu kemarin gara-gara hdd rusak dan baru bisa beli yg baru kemaren dan untuk kali ini saya mohon bersabarlah para reader yang pingin ficnya lebih niat updet fic kali ini Cuma buat memberikan "kode" klo fic ini bakal lanjut dan gak terhenti di tengah jalan(ngeles no jutsu).

Dan marhaban ya ramadhan selamat meunaikan ibadah puasa bagi umat muslim dan bagi yang nonmuslim selamat liburan *libur telah tiba,libur telah gembira!"

Ane bakal coba buat update sekali seminggu (ane coba ya…. Bukan janji)


End file.
